


Hogwarts Detentions

by miaisconfused



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Voltron, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaisconfused/pseuds/miaisconfused
Summary: Lance, the overdramatic boy he is, decides Keith Kogane will be  his rival till the day he leaves Hogwarts. He promises this to himself the first day of school when Keith beats him at wizarding chess (he definitely cheated btw). This decision was going pretty well for Lance, that is until sixth year, when Keith became Slytherins new seeker and they got into an actual fight. Madam Hooch decides she is done with their immature rivalry and puts them in detention. (Yes, this includes klance in the forbidden forest)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic on archive and honestly idk what the heck I'm doing, but I hope y'all enjoy the story! To see more of me (which you should want to bc I'm a fun person) follow my tumblr: stopicouldvedroppedmykwusant (its a vine, sorry I suck at coming up with names)

"Lance, you need to relax. You have played over a hundred quidditch matches and have won most of them! What makes this one so stressful?" Pidge asks, as they make their way down to the great hall with lance and hunk.

"Pidgeon, you innocent little bird. This is my first quidditch match with the evil, cheating, mullet man that goes by the name of Keith. If I don't win, he's never going to let me live it down!" Lance exclaims, throwing his hands around for dramatic effect.

"One, don't ever call me innocent ever again or I will hit you with the cruciatus curse," they smirk then continue, "Two, Keith really isn't as bad as you claim him to be! And if I'm being completely honest I genuinely think you and him could be-"

"Pidge! Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Lance barks and jumping away from Pidge. They roll their eyes and they all continue walking in silence.

~

Once they arrive in the great hall, they all separate. Lance goes to the Gryffindor table, Hunk to Hufflepuff, and Pidge to Slytherin.

Lance takes his usual seat next to Shiro and they have small talk about their classes, until Shiro notices how little Lance has eaten.

He clears his throat, "Uh...Lance? You feeling okay? You barely touched your food and they have bacon," he questions worriedly.

"Yeah, fine, just a little nervous that's all," Lance replies quickly.

"Lance, you're one of the best seekers I know, but if you don't eat enough, you'll probably pass out halfway through the game like last year with the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff game," Shiro urged in his best dad voice he can convey.

"Fine I'll eat my breakfast, dad," Lance grumbles and shoves eggs into his mouth.

They eat in a comfortable silence and Lance refuses to admit he feels a little better now.

He looks around the great hall and admires everything he sees. He has been going to school at Hogwarts for six years now and yet he still gets amazed when looking at the castle. He has explored almost the whole castle, yet he still finds something new that will take his breath away.

He takes a deep breath through his nose and he smells it, not the breakfast on the table, no, he smells  _it_. It smells like warmth, happiness,  _home_. Hogwarts will always be home to him. He smiles then continues to eat more, suddenly much more relaxed than he was before.

~

Keith walks into the bright field and shields his eyes from the sun. He hears the cheers of everyone around him, and suddenly feels more nervous than before, obviously he doesn't let it show though.

Keith really doesn't want to do this, playing quidditch with his teammates or with friends is fun, but a real game with people watching is terrifying. The only reason he joined the team was because of Shiro. His persistent best friend would  _not_ leave him alone until he finally gave in and said he would try out. Okay, maybe Keith also joined because he knew it would piss Lance off, but he's not going to share that with anyone.

"Scared, mullet?"

Keith looks up and sees the brown haired Gryffindor and smirks.

"You wish," then walks away to his other teammates.

Lance grumbles and walks to his team.

At the Slytherin team the captain, James Griffin, is giving a pep talk.

"Okay team, we have been practicing for a long time, and I know we are ready for this. Just stay calm out there and don't lose control of your broom. Also remember, it's never really cheating unless you get caught, so don't get caught." He winks and everyone gets into position.

The two team captains shake hands and the whistle blows.

Keith is in the air and focused on finding the little snitch.

He loves just flying on his broom and just the feel of being in the air. Feeling a breeze blow gently through his hair and the smell of the fresh air relaxes him more than anything ever could, but he can't relax for long.

"How did they even let you on the team? You cheat at everything you do," Lance says, flying up to Keith.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't cheat, I'm just better than you at most things," Keith declares and smirks.

"Oh really? If you're 'better than me' then how did I beat you at gobstones?" Lance replies angrily.

"Hmm..I don't remember that."

"What! Like two weeks ago we played and-"

"Lance, you need to see Madam Pomfrey I think you're starting to see things."

"Shut up Mullet man or I swear I'll-"

_WHIZZ_

The sound nearly makes Lance fall of his broom, he frantically looks for the snitch and notices Keith do the same.

"Good going, dumbass we both lost the snitch," Keith sneers.

"That was not my fault-"

"Will you two stop flirting and look for the damn snitch!" Someone from the Gryffindor team yells.

Keith scowls and flies away before he can hear Lance say anything else stupid.

~

Another twenty minutes pass and the score is 15-13, Gryffindor.

Keith is frustrated looking for the snitch. He could've had it if Lance just left him alone.

_WHIZZ_

He looks to his left, and there it is a few feet away from him, but he doesn't quickly fly for it. He knows if he does Lance will notice and find the snitch as well.

He decides to move slowly, so it looks like he is still looking for the snitch. He's only a foot away and can just barely reach for it.

His fingers barely grasp it and...

"Ohhh no you don't!" Lance slams himself into Keith's broom sending him farther away from the snitch.

"You asshole! You call me a cheater, but you just nearly knocked me off my broom!" Keith screams.

Lance completely ignores him, now chasing after the snitch.

Keith bolts right after him, they're neck and neck chasing the snitch. He feels sweat forming on his forehead, but he pushes his broom, so he is now a little farther ahead than Lance.

Lance grunts and speeds up even more, there is no way he is ever going to let Keith beat him at quidditch, this is _his_ game.

Keith, getting more and more annoyed at Lance at each second, decides to show Lance a taste of his own damn medicine.

He pushes a little farther ahead and gets a good distance from Lance. He stops suddenly and puts his leg out, and before Lance can see what he's doing he flies straight into Keith's extended leg and is knocked off the broom. Luckily, they are not that far up in the sky.

Keith laughs and heads straight towards the snitch, and finally grabs it.

"AND SLYTHERIN WINS THE GAME!" He hears the announcer Coran, yell.

Keith lands on the ground smiling, he gets off his broom, but is instantly knocked over.

"You son of a bitch! You knocked me off my broom!" Lance yells furiously.

He swings a punch at Keith, but luckily moves away so he just misses him.

Annoyed as hell, Keith pushes Lance off him and they switch positions, so Keith is now on top of him and swings for a punch, but misses as well.

They keep rolling back and forth, missing punches, until Lance finally punches Keith square in the mouth.

"WHAT THE FU-"

" _Depulso!_ "

Lance goes flying off of Keith and lands on his butt.

The two boys look at who casted the spell and see Madam Hooch, yellow eyes furious.

"You two are 16! This feud has gone on for far too long!"

"Madam Hooch, you don't understand! Keith cheated and-" Lance starts.

"I don't want to hear it, McClain!" Hooch barks back at him.

"I can not put  up with your childish feud anymore! You two will be getting a series of detentions starting tomorrow morning! Meet me in the kitchens after breakfast, or you will both be suspended, for childish behavior!" She yells and storms off.

Keith glares at Lance and storms off.

He hears Shiro and Pidge call for him, he ignores them and goes straight into his dorm room.

He knows he shouldn't have cheated, but Lance is so annoying, it's his own fault, really.

Whatever, all he knows is that these next few weeks are going to be the absolute worst.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith start their multiple detentions, and both refuse to admit that it's not totally awful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for all the positive feedback from chapter 1! I'm so happy you all enjoyed it! I hope y'all enjoy the rest of the story!

The next morning, Keith looks into the mirror and sighs. He has a big cut on his lip from where Lance punched him the other day. He would have punched Lance back if Madam Hooch hadn't thrown him off. He knows Lance will see the cut and feel proud of himself, which pisses Keith off even more.

He leaves his dorm and meets Pidge and their brother Matt in the common room.

"Damn, he really hit you hard," Matt says, chuckling.

"Thanks, Matt. That really makes me feel better." Keith replies sarcastically.

"Man, Lance is going to be so happy when he sees what he did!" Pidge says laughing hysterically.

Keith rolls his eyes. "You two really are such supportive friends, I don't know what I would do without you."

They walk down to the great hall together, laughing and goofing around. They hear a gasp.

"Keith oh my god! Are you okay?" The voice belongs to Shiro.

"Yes, dad. I feel fine, the only thing hurt is my dignity," Keith jokes.

"Haha, very funny. I was worried, you didn't respond to any of my texts last night. I feel like this is all my fault I shouldn't have pressured you into joining quidditch, but like I'm also glad you did because you did end up winning-"

"Shiro, stop this isn't your fault. I was actually having fun until the whole fight thing happened," Keith assures, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Shiro smiles. "I still feel bad and I'm mad at Lance, so I'm going to sit at your table today."

The four of them walk to the Slytherin table.

~

"I get that he cheated, but did you really have to punch him?" Hunk asks, shoving food into his mouth.

Lance sighs and slams his head into the table. "I know I shouldn't have, but the bitch deserved it!"

"You don't even feel a little bad?"

Lance lifts his head. "Yeah I feel bad that I have to go to detention!" Okay, that was a lie. He does feel a little guilty, but it's not like he bruised Keith or anything, it was a small punch.

Oh shit....he spoke too soon. As soon as he looks up he sees that Keith has a cut and a bruise on his lip. Although he does feel bad, he also feels a little proud because damn he's stronger than he though.

"You should try and apologize to him during your detention," Shay suggests, joining their conversation.

"Nope, no no no. Not happening, besides I don't even plan on talking to him."

"What? Not even a simple hello? Or a 'lovely weather we're having'?" Hunk jokes.

Lance chuckles. "No, I was thinking we do an icebreaker like 'Two Truths and a Lie' because you know after you punch someone, you want to learn about each others personal lives."

Hunk laughs. "Oh yeah that's a good idea! Maybe after that you can do some bonding exercises?"

"Hunk, buddy, you're a genius!" Lance cackles.

"You guys are ridiculous," Shay says chuckling.

They continue joking around and eating until breakfast ends.

Lance suddenly isn't as cheerful.

~

"Welcome to your first of many detentions!" Madam Hooch says way too excitedly. "Today is one of the easier tasks I will be giving you. I decided to let our poor house elves have a day off, and you two will be washing the dishes after every meal."

"What!" The two boys say in unison.

"I don't want to hear it! You two have been getting in trouble for years, its time someone does something about it." She scolds. "Lance you wash, Keith you dry. You can switch whenever you would like." And with that, she leaves the kitchens leaving the two boys by themselves.

Lance grumbles, but starts washing anyways.

To say the silence is awkward is an understatement. Keith was afraid to just simply breathe, that's how bad it was.

This went on for a good thirty minutes, Lance wash, Keith dry, and absolutely no noise. Until Keith couldn't take it.

"Jesus, how many students go to this school and why does everyone use so many fucking plates!" He snaps.

Lance grumbles in agreement. "We haven't even fucking started the bowls yet!"

"That's a joke right?" Keith says, fear in his eyes.

"I wish."

Keith looks at the sink and there are piles and piles of bowls. "Fuck."

And that was the end of their little chat.

~

"It was awful, Allura! We barely talked and I think I permanently smell like dish soap!" Lance explains to Allura what happened at his god awful detention. Lance and Allura have this friendship that everyone knows about. They're not best friends like Hunk and Lance are, they are more emotional best friends. When Lance has a rant, he goes straight to Allura, when he needs a good laugh or hug, he goes to Hunk. Allura also always come to Lance when she needs help, especially when it comes to doing her hair or picking out outfits. Almost everyone at school knows they are best friends, and almost everyone thinks they're dating. What everyone doesn't know, is that Allura has a giant crush on her friend Romelle. The only people who do know this is Lance (whom she told first), Shiro, Adam, and Hunk.

They're sitting in the Ravenclaw common room along with Shiro and Adam, but they're not really paying attention.

' _Probably just being a cute couple as always_ ' Lance thinks to himself.

"Well Lance, I would love to feel sorry for you, but you did punch him," Allura addressed with little to no sympathy in her voice.

"Only because he knocked me off my broom! Why is everyone ignoring the fact that he could have seriously hurt me?" Lance barks.

This got Shiro's attention. "He did  _what_ _?_ "

"Yeah! The brat you call a friend knocked me off my broom and caught the snitch! You think I would willingly punch the dude?"

" _Yes."_ The three say in unison.

"Rude," Lance mumbles and crosses his arms.

"I'm sorry he did that Lance, Keith tends to get a little...aggressive when he plays quidditch." Shiro says, trying to defend his friend.

Lance rolls his eyes. "Oh really? I didn't notice!"

"Look, this is both of your faults, so maybe after lunch, so the whole thing won't be completely awkward, you both apologize." Adam suggests.

"I am not apologizing until he does!" Lance shrieks like a child.

"Okay fine, but at least make small talk, I bet Keith hated it as much as you did," Shiro pleads, giving sad eyes as well.

"Fine, I'll try and be a decent person, but I am not going to enjoy it." Lance huffs.

~

Lance is NOT enjoying this.

He tried small talk like Shiro suggested, he really did, but Keith was NOT having any of it. It went something like this:

"So...that potions essay, huh?" Lance says, cringing at his own awkwardness.

Keith looks at him, one eyebrow raised, confused as hell. "Um...what?"

"You know...that essay on the dangers of love potions?"

"What about it?" Keith asks not getting the hint that Lance is trying to start a conversation.

Lance drops a plate getting frustrated, "It sucks ass!" He bursts.

"Yeah, okay." Keith says confused and scowls at the plate Lance just broke.

"Ugh, forget it."

They start to clean the broken plate and it was somehow even more awkward. Until their hands accidentally brushed, Keith's breath hitched and he hates himself for it. Lance looks up and has a small spark in his eyes which makes Keith absolutely terrified, and angry. Lance finally realized what he needs to do to make this not awkward.

"I bet I can clean more dishes than you!" Lance says smirking.

Keith smirks with him, "You're on, McClain."

With that they are zooming. Washing as fast as they can, getting soap everywhere, barely drying the plates, but they're actually laughing.

"You didn't even dry it!" Keith yells while laughing.

"I wiped it!"

"You wiped it once!"

"No one ever said it had to be completely dry!" Lance says practically cackling.

Keith just rolls his eyes and continues washing his plates, he's currently in the lead and he's confident he's going to win, but all of a sudden he's soaking wet.

"What the hell?" He gasps.

Lance is smirking, "Whoops, my hands slipped."

"Oh, you're on." Keith then stretches the faucet in Lances direction and completely drenches him.

"C-cold! Stop!" Lance is begging because damn is that water cold. Keith doesn't stop, he just aims for Lance's hair instead. Lance fights Keith for the faucet. Their hands touching and neither of them notice how red both of their faces are. The two boys are pulling back and forth, both laughing hysterically. Eventually, Lance got the faucet and drenches his hair.

Keith grabs a plate and uses it as a shield, "Okay! Truce!" He yells desperately.

"Ha! I win!" Lance exclaims, throwing his fists in the air.

"What? We didn't finish the dishes?" Keith asks, confused.

"No, I knew there was no chance of me winning that, so I started the water battle instead." Lance says proudly.

Keith chuckles, "Whatever."

They then continue to do the dishes, soaking wet, but no longer awkward.

At the end of their detention, they're both still smiling and no longer dreading their next detention.

~

Hunk and Pidge do a double take when they see Lance walk into the Hufflepuff common room. "Buddy? Why are you soaking wet?" Hunk questions, raising a concerned eyebrow.

Lance hesitates. What does he say? He doesn't want to admit that he actually had fun with Keith, especially not in front of Pidge. They would just gloat about how they were right about Keith not being super evil. "Um...I slipped?" That's the best thing he could possibly come up with.

Pidge rolls their eyes. "You guys had a water fight didn't you?"

_Damn_

"Maybe....anyways Hunk can I borrow a pair of socks? I was going to walk to my dorm, but Hufflepuff is closer and I can not STAND wet socks," Lance complains.

Hunk gets up, "Yeah I'll be right back." He goes to his dorm, leaving a smirking Pidge and a very nervous Lance.

"So how was dealing with 'evil Keith'?" Pidge asks with a knowing look in their eyes.

"Awful, terrible, dreadful, don't wanna go back." Lance lies, and feels bad too.

"I could tell by the way you walked in here smiling! How dare he ever make you smile!" Pidge says laughing now.

"Shut up," Lance grumbles crossing his arms over his chest and pouting like a child.

"Your socks have arrived!" Hunk announces and throws them directly at Lances head.

His pout disappears, "Thanks buddy!"

"Hey Lance, if you didn't want us to know about you having fun with Keith. Why didn't you just use a drying charm on yourself?" Hunk asks, high fiving Pidge.

"Um...I forgot?" His excuse is lousy, but he tends to forget spells a lot, so maybe they'll believe it. They didn't.

"Mhm, okay, makes total sense," Hunk laughs.

Lances face goes red and he gets up, "I'm done with your bullying, bye!" As he starts walking out Hunk quickly yells something.

"Bring your speaker to your next detention!"

This is why Lance loves Hunk, he is a GENIUS!

~

"ARE YOU READY TO PARTY?" Lance yells running into the kitchen.

Keith, who already started the dishes, raises an  eyebrow at Lance. "What?"

A second after the question was asked, the start to "Dancing Queen" is heard form Lance's speaker.

"Oh my god," Keith groans, "Please god no." But Lance is already dancing and singing at the top of his lungs.

"YOUUU CAN DAANCE! YOU CAN JIIIIVE!" Lance is screaming and picks up a plate to start washing, he doesn't stop dancing though.

Keith can't do anything except just stare at Lance confused. He's trying his best to keep a frown on his face because Lance's music taste sucks, but the way he's dancing is hilarious, not to mention every time he sings his voice cracks. By the time the chorus comes on Lance is doing jazz hands and living in his own little world.

"YOU ARE THE DANCING QUEEEEN YOUNG AND SWEET ONLY SEVENTEEEEEEEEEN!" He screeches and Keith can't hold it in anymore, he is full on cackling.

For some reason, when Lance hears Keith laugh he feels some sort of pride and he just wants to keep Keith laughing, so that's why he decides to grab Keith's hands and swing them in the air and making him dance with him. That's why he's hip bumping Keith and making him do spins, it is absolutely not because he thinks that he was adorable or anything, that's stupid. Keith is stupid, he pushed Lance off his broom.

By the end of the song, both boys are laughing and panting. The next song comes on and "Greased Lightning" starts, and Keith groans.

"Lance, your music sucks!"

"Ummm were you not just dancing?" Lance fakes being offended.

"Only because you practically forced me!"

Lance scoffs, "Yeah sure okay, whatever you say mullet boy. Besides, I do not want to listen to your emo music, so we're sticking with mine."

"I don't listen to emo music!"

"Yeah and the sky isn't blue!" Lance jokes.

"Okay maybe a couple emo songs, but at least I don't listen to musicals all the time!"

Lance gasps, "Are you trying to tell me you don't like musicals?"

"No, I'm saying that your music sucks, give me the aux chord." Keith insists.

He sighs, "Fine, one song! If anything is too edgy we are listening the whole Grease soundtrack!"

When Keith plays his music the familiar voice of Michael Jackson fills the room and Lance is  _ecstatic._

The boys are dancing and doing the dishes and having even more fun than the last detention.

Whenever Lance sees Keith laughing or smiling at him he continues to dance, but with an even more intense rhythm to keep him laughing. Whenever Keith sees Lance smile at a song, he wants to keep that song on for the whole night just to make Lance smile, but neither of them would admit that to each other.

By the time the last plate is finished Keith actually feels disappointed.

Madam Hooch walks into the kitchen just as Lance turns off his speaker.

"I hope you two enjoyed all three detentions today, but this isn't the end of them. Meet me by the quidditch pitch next Friday and wear clothes you don't mind getting dirty," she walks out and the two boys gulp nervously.

"Well that's ominous..." Lance jokes.

Keith smiles in response, "Well uh, good night." He's about to start leaving when he feels Lance grab his wrist.

"Do you seriously not like musicals?" He asks.

"Well I uh actually never saw one," Keith admits, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

Lance gasps, "Oh my god are you serious? That has to change, tomorrow night Hunk, Pidge, Allura, and the rest of the gang are having a movie night and if you don't come I will get Pidge to drag you there."

Keith's eyes widen, with shock and fear because Pidge is terrifying. "Okay, I'll go."

Lance literally jumps, "Yes! Okay meet me outside the Gryffindor common room at 7!" Then he leaves, leaving a confused Keith in the kitchen.

' _What the hell just happened?'_ Keith thinks to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 2 I'm going to try to update every weekend but because of school I don't know how long I can do that for, but I'll really try! I also want to thank everyone again for the amazing response to chapter one! If you want to see when I update my tumblr is "stopicouldvedroppedmykwusant". Y'all can message me, or do the ask thingy or whatever the heck you want to do lmao. Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voltron squad movie night and more klance detentions ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! I'm so so so sorry I couldn't update last weekend, I was super busy and as an apology I will try to make this chapter extra cute and worth the wait.

_'What the hell am I doing?'_   Keith thinks to himself as he is walking to the Gryffindor common room.

 _'This is Lance, LANCE! I hate him! We're rivals we're not supposed to hang out!'_ Yet, he is still walking to the common room. He keeps thinking all of this is a joke and Lance is pulling some stupid prank on him, but Keith can not deny how genuinely happy Lance looked when he said he'll come.

A couple minutes later Keith finally arrived at the Gryffindor common room, and he sees Lance almost immediately. At first Lance looked worried, but the second he saw Keith he relaxed and smiled.

"You actually came!" He beams, "I was starting think you were going to ditch."

"I was considering," Keith mumbles, but Lance still hears him and chuckles.

"Come on, we have to start moving, Pidge hates when people are late."

The two walk in shockingly comfortable silence and Keith has absolutely no idea where Lance is taking him.

 _'Oh my god what if he is taking me to some place to kill me?'_ Keith thinks stupidly.

"I'm not going to kill you, believe it or not I'm a decent person," Lance jokes.

"Decent people don't punch people in the face," he grumbles.

"They also don't shove people off their brooms." Keith can practically hear the smirk on Lance's stupid face when he said that.

"Touchè."

Lance stops walking abruptly and Keith walks straight into him.

"You dumbass, why did you stop?"

"We're here!" Lance announces, completely ignoring Keith's attitude.

"What do you mean we're here? We are in the middle of a hallway with literally no rooms!"

"No rooms that are visible," he corrects Keith.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

But Lance doesn't say anything, he just walks up to a giant painting with trees on it. He double checks that no one is behind them, then pulls on the giant frame. The painting reacts like a door and opens up, revealing Pidge in their pajamas sitting on top of Shiro, who is also in pajamas.

"What the hell is this?" Keith sputters.

"Keith!" Pidge leaps off of Shiro, who looks very relieved, then jumps onto Keith's back. "Man I can't believe Lance actually convinced you to come!"

"Me neither," he replies quietly to himself. "Where exactly is this?"

"Keith, welcome to our group room, or as we like to call it 'The Castle of Lions'" Lance says proudly.

Keith walks in with Pidge still on his back. He looks around and he's honestly surprised with how big it is. To the left there is a refrigerator and a table with chairs. In the middle there is a small couch which is taken by Shiro and Adam, and many bean bags. There is also a decent sized TV which Keith assumes is what they'll be using for the movie. On the other side of the room it looks like there is a spot where everyone practices spells, there are marks on the wall from where some people missed.

After a couple years, one would think that Hogwarts would no longer surprise him, but this is absolutely amazing.

"How did you guys find this room?"

"Lance was-" Allura starts, but gets cut off.

"I was just exploring the castle, and the painting looked cool, yup that's the story," Lance rambles, glaring at Allura.

Hunk, not understanding Lance's hint says, "I thought you found it when those guys-"

"Hunk, buddy, you're going crazy, I was just exploring," Lance says with a pleading look in his eyes. Hunk gets what he's saying and doesn't finish his sentence.

Keith decides not to question it and changes the subject, "So Shiro, is this where you have been trying to take me since fourth year?"

"Yeah, and I can't believe Lance of all people was the one to actually convince you to come."

"It's probably because Lance looks like a depressed puppy when someone says no to him," Hunk jokes.

"That and he threatened me with Pidge," Keith says.

"I'm glad I'm a threat, I appreciate it," Pidge replies then ruffles his hair.

Keith grumbles and drops Pidge, luckily they fall onto a bean bag chair.

"Anyways! I found out the other day Keith has never seen a musical before, so we must show him the best musical of all time!"

Everyone, but Romelle groans.

"Lance, we watched Grease two weeks ago, please I am begging you, don't make us watch it again," Adam pleads.

"Don't you think that the first musical Keith watches should be the best one?" Lance begs.

"YES!" Romelle screams with excitement.

"Please, Romelle don't side with him," Allura groans.

"What's wrong with Grease? It is a classic and all of the songs are amazing!" Romelle urges. She takes Allura's hand and shakes her, "PLEEAAASEEEE!"

"Okay! Fine!" Allura grumbles and crosses her arms.

"That's three votes for Grease!" Lance jumps.

"Make that four!" Matt yells.

"Matt! I love you!" Lance beams.

"If we watch Grease this week, you can't choose the movies we watch for the next month," Shiro suggests.

"Deal!" Lance says then grabs the remote to turn it on.

Keith isn't exactly sure where to sit, he doesn't want to intrude on Shiro and Adam, and it looks like everyone has their own bean bag. He stands there for a couple seconds until suddenly someone grabs his arm and pulls him to a spot, he looks up and sees Lance smiling. He takes him to a red bean bag and right next to him Lance sits in a blue one.

"Hunk, did you bring popcorn?" Lance asks.

"I had some, but Pidge ate all of it already. I do have chocolate frogs for everyone," Hunk says then throws frogs at everyone.

Everyone opens theirs while the movie starts.

Keith looks at the card he got, a picture of James Potter, he smiles.

"I got Harry freaking Potter again!" Pidge scowls. "I get it! He saved the wizarding world, and he's cool and all, but if I get one more card with his face on it, I will finish what  _you know who_ started!"

"At least you didn't get Snape," Hunk sighs.

"Hell yeah! I got Lily Potter!" Lance announces.

Keith's eyes grow wide and quickly hides his card, but he wasn't fast enough because Pidge saw him.

"Who did you get, Keith?" Pidge smirks.

"Uh...just another Dumbledore," He lies.

They rip the card out of Keith's hand, "Oh my god, this is amazing!" Pidge is practically cackling.

"Who did he get?" Hunk asks.

"While Loverboy Lance got Mrs. Potter, Keith got the husband."

Keith looks at Lance and he can't read what emotion is on his face, but he isn't laughing.

"Awe cute!" Romelle says smiling, which only makes Pidge laugh harder.

"Whatever, lets just watch the movie," Keith scowls, taking the card out of Pidge's tiny hand.

After that everyone is silent and watching the movie. Whenever a song came on, Lance and Romelle would sing along and sometimes dance. They looked ridiculous and it was hilarious. Keith is surprisingly enjoying the night and he regrets not listening to Shiro every time he would tell him to come.

When the movie ended, Lance didn't hesitate to get Keith's judgement.

"So what did you think?"

"Why the hell did it end with a flying car?"

"Really? That's all you have to say? I just showed you the best movie ever created and you ask why a car was flying?"

"You don't know the answer do you?" Keith smirks.

Lance opens his mouth, shuts it, then opens it again. "Shut up."

Keith laughs then gets up and stretches, everyone else does the same.

"I'm sorry you had to watch this, Keith. I promise the next movie we watch will be much better," Shiro smiles.

That simple sentence fills Keith with joy, knowing that everyone wants him back next week, makes him smile.

"I need to sleep, can we go now?" Hunk asks, rubbing his eyes.

Everyone nods and walks out the door, Keith plans on walking with Matt and Pidge, but Lance pulls him aside before he goes.

"Hey, uh, thanks for coming. I hope you did actually like the movie because it's one of my favorites and I honestly thought you might like it, but I also don't know anything about you except for the fact that you're an asshole so-"

"Lance, breathe," Keith laughs. "The movie wasn't totally awful, but your singing was. See you later." Keith walks away, but he hears Lance yell behind him.

"My singing is AMAZING!"

~

This past week was amazing, and it has absolutely nothing to do with Keith. That's at least what Lance keeps telling himself, but he knows that it's a lie. Without Lance and Keith constantly yelling at each other, it made classes actually fun and easy. They still made everything a competition though, that will never change for the two.

For example, in potions earlier this week they competed to see who would finish their potion first, and whoever finishes last has to do the winners homework. Lance lost miserably, not only did he finish last, but he also brewed the wrong potion. Everyone was laughing at him and made fun of him that whole day, but for some reason he really didn't care.

That was on Tuesday and it is now Friday and Lance is actually excited for his detention with Keith, which he knows is not normal. He gets to the quidditch pitch earlier than he needs to be because he doesn't want to be with the people in his dorm for personal reasons. No one is on the field, so he finds a spot in the middle of the field and lies down and watches the clouds pass. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, moments like these make him realize how much he loves Hogwarts.

A couple minutes pass until he feels like someone is watching him. He opens his eyes and sees a smirking Keith Kogane staring down at him.

"Your mullet is blocking my view of the sky," Lance grins.

"You looked dead," Keith says bluntly.

"Gee, thanks," he chuckles.

Keith sits next to Lance and they sit together quietly, enjoying each others company until Madam Hooch comes up to them. Her yellow eyes beam at them.

"Who's ready for the next detention?" She says excitedly.

The two sigh and get up. She starts walking in the opposite direction.

"Um, where are you going?" Lance asks.

"To the boys locker room!"

"Oh no," Keith mumbles to himself quietly.

When they walk in, the smell hits them all hard. Lance hasn't changed in the locker room in years because of a bad history in there, the only people who know about it are Hunk, Allura, Pidge, and Shiro. Because he hasn't been in here in so long, the smell effects him the hardest.

"I'm going to yack, oh my god," He gasps and plugs his nose.

"You two will be cleaning the locker room, and hopefully fix this horrific smell. The mops are in the closet in the back," Madam Hooch says, smirking.

"You can't be serious!" Lance yelps.

"I don't want to hear it, I'll be back in two hours and this place better be spotless," And with that she leaves.

"I honestly didn't think it could get worse than the dishes," Keith says, mostly to himself.

"If we each do a half, maybe we can finish faster," Lance suggests.

"Okay, you get the bathroom half," Keith advises.

"What? Why do I have to clean the bathrooms?" he cries.

"Because you punched me in the face."

' _Wow, pull the guilt card. Good one, Keith!'_

"Fine," He grumbles and gets a mop then walks to his side.

~

Halfway through cleaning and Keith can successfully say he only gagged a total of eight times. His half is actually looking pretty clean and he's proud, if only he could do this to his dorm which is an absolute mess. The smell however, he can not seem to fix that. He has used a whole bottle of Febreze, yet the place still smells like a dogs asshole.

He hears Lance gagging on the other side of the locker room.

"THIS TOILET IS CLOGGED OH MY GOD!" He hears him scream.

Keith laughs in response, he feels a little bad that he made Lance clean the bathroom, but not bad enough to do it for him.

Lance tries walking up to him, but he has toilet paper stuck to the bottom of his shoe. He frantically tries kicking it off, but fails every time.

"Oh my god, you're a dork," Keith walks up to Lance and steps on it, so it falls off of Lance's shoe.

"I'm going to jump off the astronomy tower, want to join?" Lance asks.

"Normally I wouldn't pass on that fun offer, but Halloween is soon and I kind of don't want to miss that holiday." Keith jokes.

"Hmm, I guess you have a point."

After that they continue cleaning, and an hour passed. They only have twenty minutes left of this torture, not that Keith was counting or anything...

He only has the top of the lockers to clean left, which is probably the hardest part because he is so short. He stands on the bench and grabs a wipe, then starts to clean. If he had a dime for every piece of chewed up gum he had to pull of, he would be rich. Once he reaches the last piece of gum he feels relieved, but luck wasn't on his side at the moment. The bench he was standing on starts to wobble, causing him to lose his balance and fall.

"Shit!" He yells and lands on his butt. He notices that his wand fell on the floor, he picks it up and gets up.

" _Stupefy!_ _"_ Lance yells.

Keith goes flying back. "Ow! What the hell?"

"I don't know why I actually thought you were a decent person!" Lance yells back.

"W-what are you-" Keith stops midsentence because he realizes that when he picked up his wand that it was pointing at Lance. He must've thought Keith was going to hurt him. "Lance, no I was just-"

_"Depulso!"_

Okay, now Keith is pissed.

" _Incendio!"_ Keith casts the spell, furiously.

 _'How could I ever not see how stupid this kid is?'_ He thinks to himself.

The two are full on dueling now, casting spell after spell, and creating a mess in the locker room, making all their hard work go to waste.

"What the  _hell_ is going on?!" Madam Hooch screeches.

The two boys freeze mid-duel.

"He started it!" Lance yells.

"Bullshit! You hit me first!" Keith objects.

"You were going to do it though!"

"ENOUGH!" Madam Hooch barks. "I am extremely disappointed in the both of you! You were both finally getting along! I was going to make this the last of your detentions, but you both have shown me how you are still extremely childish. Meet me at Hagrid's hut after dinner next Friday." She stomps out of the locker room, leaving the two in awkward silence.

Keith rolls his eyes and walks out after, leaving Lance alone. He leaves a couple minutes after, so he's not awkwardly behind the asshole.

Lance and Keith have fought before, they have been rivals for years, but for some reason this one hurt more than the others, and Lance is too pissed off to think about why.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for such a long wait, but I hope the waiting was worth it! Remember if you want updates on this fanfic, or want to talk to me follow my tumblr: stopicouldvedroppedmykwusant  
> Have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped y'all enjoyed the first chapter. I'm sorry it's kind of short, but this was just to get the story started, so the next chapters will be longer. Again if you want to see when I'll update, or some stupid texts posts I make because I think I'm funny follow my tumblr: stopicouldvedroppedmykwusant  
> I hope everyone has a nice day!  
> (also comment what hogwarts house you're in because that's always fun. I'm a hufflepuff)


End file.
